


Peace

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: "Sleep with me" Erwin asks, as he sometimes does after they fuck.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia is not so bad when you're cuddling with someone.

"Sleep with me" Erwin asks, as he sometimes does after they fuck. His eyes always seem bluer when his trying to convince him to do something so softly.

"You do know I don't really sleep, right?" Erwin nods, and Levi still stays anyway. After his bath, he lets himself be held for a while, finding comfort on Erwin's warm breathing on his nape and feeling completely embraced by the larger man. 

Then, he gets a little bored because it's probably been an hour and he never spends that much time lying down. But Erwin is still holding him so tightly and peacefully that he thinks a couple more minutes can't kill him. After another hour Erwin finally lets go of him and turns to the other side. He thinks about getting up but instead temptingly spoons him. It is kind of strange since he's usually the one being spooned, Erwin being bigger and all. But it feels good. It's like Erwin is too large for his little arms to hold, like no matter how much he tries he won't hold him whole. That's kinda how he feels about him in general too. Erwin is so bright, so big, he still doesn't understand him completely, he's still one step ahead of them all. That's kind of why he loves him anyway. He dozes off a little with that in mind, just for a millisecond.

Erwin is snoring a little. Nothing too loud, and it doesn't bother Levi since he won't even sleep properly anyway. It's because he's tired, or so Erwin had told him once. That he only snores when he's tired. Levi can't really remember a time he saw Erwin sleep without snoring, so he doesn't really know if he was lying or if he's just tired all the time nowadays. 

He wishes the Commander could sleep for a little longer. But, by the deem light slowly entering the room, he knows it's almost time for them to get up. Levi then thinks about all his tomorrow chores. Cleaning Erwin's office, ordering the brats to clean the kitchen and checking if the pigsty they call bedroom is at least passable, giving Hange a bath. And, of course, helping Erwin with whatever he needs. Levi always does everything he can to take some weight off Erwin's shoulders.

Because if there's one thing this man deserves is a fucking break. Peace. If he could give it to him he would. 

But, for now, a cup of tea in bed and a chaste good morning kiss will have to do.


End file.
